Something New
by suchasaddeparting
Summary: Bella and Edward have sworn off dating forever. What will happen when the two of them cross paths and find out just how good it could be? AH Lemons usual pairings. HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Twilight and all characters associated with it do not belong to me. What does belong to me is the 49 days clean I have, and a family I almost lost. I'm feeling very grateful these days. Here's the newest of the new just for you all! Hope you love it! Song for this chapter-"I want you to want me" Cheap Trick. **

_Deep breath in. Deep breath out._ With that phrase running through my head I walked into the tattoo parlor with the fakest smile I've ever had to use plastered on my face. I was so fucking nervous, and it wasn't because I was getting a tattoo. Oh, no I've had plenty of tattoos done over the last few years. This was about the dude that did my last tattoo a month ago; this was about Edward. Yeah, that's right I had a thing for my tattoo artist. How could I not? I mean seriously, he was my type in every way imaginable. And then you add the tattoos into the mix, and hot damn! He was damn near perfect with that bronze colored fuck me hair, and those piercing green eyes…and that perfectly chiseled body. _Down girl._ It wasn't just his looks that did it for me though; he was intelligent and fucking hilarious at times. At least the day he did my last tattoo he was.

"Bella, can you stop eye fucking my brother? Please!" Alice exclaimed with a smirk. I glared at her. If she wasn't faster than any pixie sized person should be I'd jump over that counter and strangle her. To death. And not just for that comment either. I've known Alice for about six years, and she never introduced me to Edward. I mean…come on, how could she hold out on me like that?

"Alice, I'm willing to risk going to prison for the rest of my life if it means shutting that trap of yours for you." I said smiling sweetly.

"Aw, I love you, too, Bella! Now get your ass over here and fill out this form." Alice demanded tossing a clipboard onto the counter. I walked over to the counter, signed my name, and handed her my driver's license. She made a copy and gave it right back with a grin on her face that usually meant she was up to something. "Whatever it is, Alice, I'm begging you not to do it." I sighed. Her grin widened and she walked away. Fuck me. She was definitely up to something. I watched her walk over to Edward and whisper something in his ear. His eyebrows shot up and he turned to look at me. Knowing Alice she probably told him I wanted to fuck him. Or worse…date him. I don't date, and Alice knows that. But I wouldn't put it past her to try and set us up on an actual date.

I turned around and began watching the cars driving by. It was better than being stared at like I was a freak. Even if it were true. I pulled out the paper with the design Edward had drawn up the last time I was here. Two larger stars that were going on the inside of my shoulders, with five smaller stars around each of the larger ones. It looked bad ass on paper so I knew it would look killer on skin. I jumped when a hand came down on my shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. So this is what you're going with?" Edward asked pointing to the paper. "Yep. You should feel special; I normally draw my own tattoos." I replied quickly. "I remember you saying that. I also remember you saying you've never had an artist do more than one tattoo on you." He stated with a small smile. "I like your work." I shrugged. "Right this way." He said walking towards his station. I followed slowly behind him watching his ass. Hey, he's got a nice ass okay? He wiped the chair down and set it so that it was almost lying down, and waved for me to have a seat. I did so quickly and then turned my head to watch him set up his station. He was particular about how it was set up; much the same way I was when I tattooed. I was very anal about my station and everybody knew better than to touch it. Once he had everything set up he took the paper from me cut it down to size, and went to make the stencil.

"Okay, I need you to move your bra straps and tank top straps out of the way so I can get these stencils put on you." He stated. I moved my tank top straps down over my arms and pulled my arms out of the sleeves so they'd stay out of the way. He didn't need to know that I wasn't wearing a bra. I had small boobs I could pull it off every now and then. He put one stencil on, and then carefully lined the other one up to match it before putting it on. He pulled the paper off and handed me a mirror so I could take a look and make sure I liked them. I did. I handed him the mirror back, and got comfortable.

He put gloves on, attached the needle to the gun, and got started. The initial start of it was a bit painful, but after that it didn't really hurt. I've had some areas where it hurt like a bitch, but then there are areas like the shoulders that don't really hurt at all. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as much as possible. Which wasn't actually that hard to do considering I loved being tattooed, and it was Edward tattooing me. Damn I was pathetic.

"So, Alice tells me you're looking for a job." Edward said casually. I was instantly on alert. "Yeah." I replied. "Well, I'm looking for a new tattoo artist." He stated. "I appreciate the offer, but no thanks." I said dryly. "Why not?" He asked brazenly. I so was not prepared for that. "Uh…I just…umm." I muttered intelligently.

"You wouldn't be an apprentice if that's what you're worried about. I've seen your work, and I was very impressed. You'd start off right away as a tattooer. You'd get your own client base going and everything. I wouldn't even charge you for renting out the station." He explained quickly.

"Why wouldn't you charge me? That's pretty stupid." I blurted out. He snorted. "Well, I'm trying to be nice and get you on your feet. I know you don't have a job right now so it'd be hard to come up with the rent and your own equipment." He replied. "I have brand new equipment at my apartment. How much a month?" I asked. "For rent?" He asked. I nodded. "Two hundred and fifty. You pay at the end of the month." He answered quickly. Well, I did need a job.

"When would I start?" I asked after a minute. "Next week." He replied. "How many other women work here?" I asked. I didn't like working with other women, or hanging out with them really. Alice and Rosalie were about the only female friends I had. I hate all the drama that comes with women. I think I should have been born a dude. "Alice is the only one, and she's part time." He answered. "Okay, but I have a condition. And I know it's gonna sound bitchy and stupid, but it's non-negotiable." I started.

"I will not hire any other women as long as you are working here. Unless she is amazingly talented and could bring us a lot of business." He said with a smile. I glared at him. "How did you know that would be my condition?" I demanded. "Alice." He shrugged. "And she's the one who showed you my work, too isn't she?" I asked. "Yup." He replied. "What else did she tell you?" I demanded. He laughed loudly and shook his head. "Some things are meant to stay between brother and sister." Was all he said. Yeah, I needed to get a hold of that little pixie before she ruined my life.

"Okay, smoke break." Edward said standing up to stretch. I got up and did the same. The only part I didn't like about getting or giving tattoos was the sitting still for so long. Other than that I loved it.

"Alice we're going out back for a smoke. Call Emmett for me and see where the hell he is please." Edward hollered. "He called about five minutes ago and said he wasn't coming in until six. He never said why." Alice yelled back.

"God damn it! Do me a favor and don't ever do that shit. Come in on time and at the time you say you're going to come in so I don't have to fire you." He grumbled walking outside. I lit my cigarette and said nothing. I was very punctual, but he'd have to see it to believe it. I could tell he'd been lied to many times about that particular topic. He walked over and grabbed my arm gently turning me so my shoulder faced the sunlight.

"That looks pretty bad ass. You'll have to check it out when we go back in. I think you're going to love it." He said with a small smile. "I'd rather wait til they're both done. I like the element of surprise…sometimes." I clarified. "And it helps that you say it looks good. I trust your judgment." I added with a smile of my own. "Do you trust me?" He asked quietly. "I'm letting you put a permanent mark on my body…for the second time in just over a month. I'd have to say yes I do." I stated.

"Not the kind of trust I'm talking about." He said. "Well, I don't really know you, but you're Alice's brother and she's always said good things about you. So based on that I'd say yeah I pretty much trust you." I replied. Now he had me curious. "Do you trust me?" I asked. "Yep." He said with no hesitation. "You don't even know me." I objected. "Doesn't matter. I trust everyone until they give me a reason not to." He said with a shrug. "And it helps that Alice has told me a little about you." He said with a crooked grin that nearly knocked me off my feet.

I stepped closer to him and raised my hand to brush a piece of fuzz out of his hair. Oh my god! His hair was unbelievably soft. Unthinkingly I ran my fingers through it a couple of times before his hand came up and stopped mine from moving. Just like every other time our skin made contact an electric current ran down my arm and traveled throughout my body. He leaned toward me, and dipped his head down to the base of my neck. There he started a path of light, hot kisses up to my jaw line, and when he got to my cheek I turned my head and captured his lips with mine. He thrust his tongue inside my mouth as I stepped closer, pressing our bodies together. He turned us to the side, and then pushed me against the wall pressing his body against mine. I dropped my cigarette and raised my hand to his head, grabbing a hold of his hair I pulled him closer still. He moaned and deepened the kiss further while grabbing my ass and hoisting me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist groaning as his member made contact between my legs.

Never had I been kissed this way. It was a slow, torturous, sweet seduction, and I wanted more. So much more. I heard someone clearing their throat, and I reluctantly pulled away from Edward to see Alice standing by the back door with a wicked smile on her face.

"I was just wondering if you were going to finish that tattoo before you fucked, or after. Because Edward, you do have another appointment scheduled in forty five minutes." She said sweetly and then turned and went back inside. Edward bit down on my neck forcing a groan of pleasure to rise from my throat. I turned back to him and he immediately kissed me softly, and then ground against me causing my eyes to flutter. "I want you." He whispered against my lips. "Come by my place later and you can have me." I stated with a smile. He set me back down on my feet and took my hand, leading me back inside. We went back to his station, and I got comfortable in the chair again while he put on fresh gloves.

"Alice, not a word to anyone." Edward warned quietly. "I wouldn't dream of it brother dear." Alice replied with a smile. Gee, that was reassuring. Not! We didn't say much once he got started on the second half of my tattoo, but we kept catching each others' eye and smiling. Once he was finished I fixed my tank top, and handed him the money. He wouldn't take it. I glared at him.

"I'm not charging you for this one." He said simply. "Don't be ridiculous." I scoffed. "We'll take it out in trade later." He said with that damned crooked smile. I couldn't help it, I smiled back. I was too damn excited about later. I shoved the money back in my pocket and left. I didn't get but maybe two blocks away when I heard Edward calling my name. I turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I couldn't wait for later." He admitted with a sheepish grin. "You have another appointment coming in." I objected with a laugh. "Alice is going to take it for me, and Emmett will be there in less than an hour." He replied. "Come on, we'll take my car." He said pulling me back towards the shop. He wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me in closer to his body. I wrapped my arm around his lower back, and shoved my hand into his back pocket.

He drove like a bat out of hell; much the same as Alice actually. Must run in their family. I gave him my address and he got us there in record timing. Horny much? He opened the door for me, and held my hand as we ascended the steps to my apartment. I'd barely gotten the door open when he pushed me inside and started kissing me. This was my kind of guy; he got right to the point. "Bedroom?" He mumbled against my lips. I pulled away from him, kicked my shoes off, and made a beeline for the bedroom with Edward right on my heels. As per usual I tripped over my own two feet and landed face first on the bed with a laugh. A few seconds later Edward walked up behind me and ground his hips against my ass eliciting a moan from me.

He lifted my skirt up and pulled my panties down quickly. I let out a yelp when he bit my ass causing him to laugh. His laugh quickly turned into a groan as he pushed his cock inside of me roughly. See I knew I liked him for a reason. He pumped slowly inside of me a few times allowing my body to adjust to his size and then gradually pumped faster and faster. Our bodies were moving in perfect rhythm and with each thrust the knot in my stomach loosened more and more until finally it unraveled and sent tiny bursts of pleasure coursing throughout my entire body. Edward's groan of pleasure quickly followed mine and seconds later he collapsed next to me on the bed.

"Bella?"

"Dad?" _Oh shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Twilight and all characters associated with it do not belong to me. What does belong to me is the 59 days clean I have, and 2 new tattoos that are peeling so bad I feel like a snake. That's normal though so ya know not really worrying about it. Anyway here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. (: Song this chapter-"Everybody Talks"-Neon Trees. **

I jumped off the bed, adjusted my skirt, and ran into the living room. My dad was standing in the doorway; hand on the butt of his gun on his hip, and a very concerned expression on his face. I bit back my laughter and walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

"The door was wide open. I was afraid something had happened to you." Charlie said stepping inside and closing the door.

"Yeah I…really had to pee when I got here, and kinda forgot to shut it." I lied. "So what brings you by?" I asked praying like hell that Edward would stay in the bedroom until I could get my dad to leave. I really didn't want to explain his presence to my father.

"Did you get _another_ tattoo?" Charlie asked with a sigh. I smiled at him and nodded. "Bella, how many times do we have to have this conversation? You need to respect your body and putting that…that crap all over it isn't respecting it." He stated.

"Dad, it's not your body so leave it alone." I said with more patience than I felt. This was an old argument between the two of us, and frankly I was tired of having it. "Jake called today." My dad said looking rather guilty. I sighed heavily. This was another old argument, and I was just as tired of it as I was of all the other ones.

"I'm not interested in jail birds." I said dryly. "Now Bella, he was only arrested the one time, and it wasn't even his fault." Charlie said in defense. "Fine. I'm not interested in Jacob." I said more directly. "He's a good kid, Bella. You should give him a chance." He stated. "I'm not interested in being anybody's girlfriend, dad." I replied. Yet another old argument. Ugh! I really loved my dad, but I hated seeing him anymore because all we did was argue. Worse than that; I hated feeling like a disappointment.

"If you'd give him the time of day you might change your mind." Charlie said with a small smile. I stared pointedly at him. "I doubt it." "You can't stay single forever, kid." He stated. "Oh, yes I can." I replied quickly. He laughed shortly. "Have you talked to your mother lately?" He asked after a minute.

"No, and I don't plan to." I said dryly. "Aw, Bella. Don't be like that. She's your mother." He argued. "She's a drug addict, dad. All she wants is money or drugs, and I'm not giving her either. I will never understand how you can let her into your home and take advantage of you the way she does." I snapped. "She doesn't take advantage of me, Bella." He snapped back.

"No? She steals your shit every time she's there, dad, and you just let her. She uses you for a place to sleep, and food to eat. If that's not taking advantage of you I don't know what is." I argued. "I love her, Bella." He said softly. "I love her, too, but you don't see me enabling her." I replied quickly. It was quiet for several minutes, and then Edward sneezed. My dad was instantly on alert. Fuck me!

"Is someone here?" He asked. "No." I lied again. He glared at me. "Don't lie to me!" He exclaimed. Damn it all to hell! I sighed heavily, and walked into the bedroom. I grabbed Edward's arm and despite his protests drug him into the living room.

"Dad, this is Edward." I said reluctantly. My dad eyed Edward warily, staring briefly at the tattoos on his arms. "Is he your boyfriend?" Charlie asked. "No." I replied. "So what is he? Your fuck buddy?" He demanded. "Dad!" I exclaimed as my face heated up.

"He is isn't he?" He demanded angrily. "Oh my god. This is not happening right now." I mumbled to myself. "Bella, you have to stop doing this shit! People are already talking! You're getting a reputation! And you! Ed…whatever your name is how dare you take advantage of my little girl like this! I should knock some sense into you!" Charlie yelled.

"Dad, calm down! Edward isn't taking advantage of me, and I'm not a little girl anymore! This is a small town, dad people are going to talk. But you know what? I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me, and that includes you." I replied angrily. "You damn well better care what I think young lady! I'm your father!" Charlie snapped.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go." Edward said awkwardly. I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't go. My dad was just leaving." I stated glaring at my father. He glared right back at me. "We aren't done with this conversation." He stated. "Yes, we are." I replied quickly. He sighed heavily, kissed my cheek, and left.

"Man, you guys sound like me with my parents." Edward said with a laugh. "Yeah, sorry about that. He's a little…hard to take sometimes." I stated with a sigh. "You don't have to apologize to me. I know exactly how that feels. Try having your mom and your dad harping on you all the time." He replied. "My mom's a little too preoccupied with her drugs to care what's going on with me." I grimaced sitting down on the couch.

"My wife was like that." Edward stated sitting next to me. "You're married?" I blanched. "Not anymore. We got a divorce about four years ago. I was young and pretty naïve." He explained with a shrug. "Hm. She was a drug addict huh?" I asked. He nodded. "And an alcoholic. I had no idea before we got married, but after the wedding I caught on pretty fast. We were married for all of two months. She kind of ruined it for all the other girls." He explained.

"So you're just out there whoring around now huh?" I asked with a grin. "What's your excuse slut?" He asked with a grin of his own. I shoved him as hard as I could with a chuckle. "I had a few boyfriends cheat on me to make a long story short. I decided I'd had just about enough of that bullshit. I have a tendency to pick assholes out." I explained.

"Eh, you did pretty good with me." He said with a shrug. "You're not my boyfriend." I pointed out. "Ouch." He said playfully holding a hand to his heart. "So what am I then?" He asked with a smile. I climbed onto his lap and kissed him roughly; forcing his mouth open with my tongue. He moved so that I was lying on the couch with him on top of me. He pulled away and stared at me long enough that I was growing uncomfortable.

"What?" I finally asked. "I know it's a little late for this, but you are on birth control right?" He asked. "Uh, yeah. I have no intention of getting pregnant." I replied. I leaned up and kissed him again, taking his lip between my teeth. He groaned softly and I smiled against his lips. I found it to be extremely sexy when he made noises like that. I bucked my hips against him eliciting another louder groan. He pulled away and began nipping and biting at my lips, jaw line, and neck earning him little moans of pleasure.

I reached down and unzipped his pants; pulling his member out gently, and began working in a smooth up and down motion increasing in speed. "Oh, fuck." He breathed resting his forehead against mine. I began pumping faster but within minutes he laid a hand on top of mine forcing me to stop. "What? What's the matter?" I asked. He smiled wickedly at me and replied, "I don't want the side shows, love. I came for the main attraction." I couldn't help it; I laughed loudly. "You're corny as hell you know that?" I teased. "Horny, too." He stated shoving his dick inside of me. I groaned, and arched my back at the sensation. It felt _so good._ I was used to guys taking it easy on me, but there was nothing I liked better than rough sex and someone who was good at it. Hell, Edward was better than good at it that's for damn sure.

Each thrust inside of me was harder and harder; almost on the brink of hurting, but instead it felt amazing. I moaned loudly and dug my fingernails deep into his flesh causing him to groan in pleasure or pain I wasn't sure. He continued going faster and harder until we both groaned in pleasure; riding out the waves of ecstasy together. He leaned down and kissed me passionately before pulling away to sit up. God he could kiss and he could fuck! That's all I needed. I jumped up from the couch and squealed as Edward smacked my ass. I walked to the bathroom and quickly cleaned up; then walked back out to the living room and sat down next to Edward.

He stared at me for a minute, and then smiled widely. "You're different than most girls." He finally said. "Like how?" I asked lying back and propping my feet up on his lap. "You're gonna take this the wrong way." He warned with a smile. "Spit it out coward!" I said with a laugh. "You're…rougher around the edges than most girls are. If your dad was any indication you don't take shit from anybody. And you fuck like I do…which is fucking awesome." He explained.

"Cocky much?" I teased. "I didn't mean it like that! Well, I mean, I am an amazing lover, but I just meant it's fucking awesome that you like the type of shit I like in the sack. I don't have to be easy on you. I can just do what I like." He replied quickly. "And I can be myself around you which doesn't happen too often with women." He added quietly.

"That's because you care what other people think of you. I don't." I reasoned. "And why is that?" He asked. I shrugged. "I learned a long time ago that people are going to think what they want regardless of what you do or say." I explained. "Jaded much?" Edward teased. I grinned at him. "Maybe. So, about this job." I replied. He motioned for me to continue. "Is it full time?" I asked. "Yes. Tuesday through Saturday from ten in the morning to nine at night. Friday and Saturday we're open til eleven pm, and we're closed Sunday and Monday." He answered.

"So I start Tuesday at ten?" I asked. "Yep, but I'll meet you at the shop Monday in the afternoon sometime to get your station set up. And then you'll pick two days out of the week that you come in later or leave earlier." He answered. "What if I don't want to do that?" I asked. "Then you don't have to, but it's suggested. Otherwise you might get burnt out." He replied with a shrug.

"I know you don't leave early or come in late." I stated with a grin. "I own the place. I come and go as I please, but most of the time I'm there from open to close." He replied. "Except for today." I pointed out with another grin. "Well, I mean I had the chance to get laid and I took it. I wanted to fuck you a month ago when you came in for the first tat I did." He stated smiling.

"Speaking of that…" I trailed off. "Uh oh." He said with a playful sigh. "Are we going to be doing this often?" I asked. "God, I hope so!" He exclaimed making me laugh. "Okay well, I know we aren't dating or anything, but if your penis is going near my vagina I'd prefer that it not be going near any other vaginas until we get tired of each other." I said softly. "Ya know because of all the diseases and shit out there." I added quickly.

"I gotcha. Staking your claim on me now, eh?" He teased. I glared at him. "Hey, it's cool. I was just about to stake mine, too. I don't want any other dicks near any of your extremities while I'm around." He said with a smile. "Deal. Now get out." I said with a grin. "Oh, I don't think so. I'm no where near close to finished with you tonight." He stated standing up. He pulled me to my feet, and then picked me up and hoisted me over his shoulder. I laughed and smacked his ass a few times. "Put me down!" I exclaimed.

He walked into my bedroom and tossed me onto the bed as if I weighed nothing at all. He pulled my tank top off; being careful of the new tattoos, and then he pulled my skirt off. "God, you're beautiful." He breathed looking me up and down. I bit my lip and fought against the feelings of discomfort. I hated being fully naked in front of a man. I tried to cover myself, but he stopped me with one look and a minute shake of his head. He undressed quickly and I scooted back on the bed as he began crawling up to me. By the time we were finished I had forgotten all about my discomfort.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Twilight and all characters associated with it do not belong to me. What does belong to me is the 60 days clean I have! THAT'S what's up! Here is yet another chapter for your enjoyment. I hope. =/ Leave me love!**

"Bella!"

I groaned and rolled away from whoever was shaking me violently. I hit something soft and warm, and my eyes popped open. There lay Edward, sleeping soundly in my bed. I wasn't really sure what to make of that. I hadn't had a guy sleep over since my last boyfriend, and that had been awhile ago. But damn if I hadn't slept good with Edward there.

"Bella!" Alice whispered again. I rolled over and looked at the clock and then at her. "Why are you waking me up at seven in the morning?" I asked. "Get dressed and meet me in the living room. I know you're both naked under those sheets and it's freaking me out." She whispered walking out. I stole one last glance at Edward, and then slowly got up so as not to wake him. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top and made my way to the bathroom. I had to pee. Alice could wait a few minutes. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up in a bun while I was in there, and then made my way to the living room where Alice was pacing the floor.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. _Shit._ This is not good; Alice never cried. "Jasper didn't come last night, and I haven't heard from him. This is not the first time it's happened, Bella. He's cheating on me! I know he is!" She cried. Damn! Where was Rosalie when I needed her? I'm not good with this shit. This is why I don't date!

"You don't know that, Alice. Maybe…maybe he just drank too much last night and crashed at a friends' place." I said with a shrug. "You don't believe that anymore than I do!" She scoffed. No, I didn't. "I didn't come over here to be reassured, Bella. I came to you because I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed wiping angrily at her tears. Ah, now that makes more sense. Alice knew me better than anyone; she knew me better than I knew myself at times. So it makes sense that she would come to me for advice on a cheating boyfriend, and not to be reassured about it. Still, I had to tread carefully here.

"Well, I would suggest you try talking to him about it. There really could be another explanation for his behavior. Or, you could go the route I did, but I don't think you'd do that." I stated with a small smile. "I'm not a cheater, Bella. And I'm not going to destroy all his stuff." She muttered dryly. I threw my hands up in the air and replied, "Hey I said I didn't think you'd do that."

"I still can't believe you cheated on Mike." She said with a sigh. I shrugged. "I just got to him before he could get to me." I replied. "I don't think he would have cheated on you, Bella. He was too nice." She said. "All guys cheat, Alice if given enough time." I muttered dryly. She sighed heavily and said, "So I'm learning."

"I've never cheated." Edward said walking in the room. "Yeah? When was your last girlfriend?" I asked. "My ex-wife." He said with a small smile. "You're vote doesn't count." I muttered turning away from him with a smile of my own. "Oh, you're just mad because I've never cheated and you have." He teased. "Yet. You've haven't cheated _yet_." I clarified.

"I'm with Edward on this one, Bella. He's not a cheater. He's never so much as cheated on a test in his whole life." Alice stated. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't test that theory." I muttered.

"Oh, believe me. I know that won't happen." Alice replied with a smirk. "Fuck you. Don't you have a cheating boyfriend to worry about?" I barked with a laugh.

"That is not funny! What am I going to do?" Alice laughed. I knew better; she was trying not to cry. I'm such a bitch. I sighed heavily and said, "Go home and wait for him. Talk to him when he gets there. You'll know if he's lying, Alice. You're good at that shit." I told her honestly. "No, see I'm good at knowing when _your_ assholes are cheating and lying to you. I'm not good at knowing that shit with my own boyfriend." She argued.

"You're very good at this, Alice. Trust me you'll be fine. Go home." Edward said walking over to hug his sister. She sighed heavily, kissed Edward on the cheek, and left. I plopped down on the couch with a sigh. "He's gonna break her heart." I said sadly. "He's going to break his own heart. The dude is madly in love with Alice, and he just can't accept it." Edward said coming to sit right next to me. "What can't he accept? It's love not…fucking rocket science." I muttered.

"Go easy on the guy okay? He's had a rough life, and he just…doesn't think he's good enough for her." Edward explained quickly. "Yes, because cheating on her is going to make him look so much better." I snapped. "He's not cheating on her!" Edward exclaimed. "You would say that!" I yelled.

"Because it might be the truth!" He yelled back. "And it might not be." I countered. "I've known the guy since I was fourteen. He works with me every single day. I'm telling you he's not cheating on Alice. She's my sister for Christ sake! I would be the first one to tell her to dump him if I thought he was cheating!" He explained in a frustrated tone. "Says the man who trusts everyone until they give him a reason not to." I muttered.

"Are you really that jaded?" He asked flabbergasted. "I know Jasper, too. And I have been screwed over by guys just like him too many times to count. If that makes me jaded than yeah I guess I am." I snapped. I glanced up at his face to see him smiling that crooked smile at me. It sent chills down my spine…in a very good way. "You're really fucking hot when you're mad." He stated.

"Who said I was mad? That was foreplay." I deadpanned. "Foreplay my ass! You were pissed!" He laughed. "Trust me, Cullen. You haven't seen pissed." I said shoving him gently. "Oh, I'm scared now. You weigh like ninety pounds soaking wet. Real scary Swan." He said sarcastically. "Fuck you!" I laughed.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked after several minutes of somewhat uncomfortable silence. "Going out with your sister and Rosalie." I replied. "Cool. I'll be out there after I close the shop up tonight so maybe I'll see you there." He said with a small smile. I smiled back. "I'll save you a dance."

"How is it that we run in the same circle of friends, but have never met?" He asked. "I just moved back to Seattle a couple of months ago. I lived in Port Angeles with my mom for about four years." I answered. "What made you decide to come back?" He asked brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face. "I started doing drugs with my mother and I started liking them a little too much. I didn't want to end up like her so I left." I replied with a shrug. "That is top secret information dude. Not even Alice knows that shit." I added pointing a finger at him.

"So why'd you tell me? Not that I'm going to say anything. I'm just curious." He asked. Good question. Why the fuck did I tell him that? I decided to go with the truth. "I don't know." He nodded in understanding and asked, "What kind of drugs?"

"Pot, xanax, acid, heroin, and coke. She offered me meth, but I was too chicken to try that shit." I replied. "Damn girl. How long did that go on?" I shrugged. "About a year I guess. The last six months I was there I lived with my ex-boyfriend." I explained quickly. I was getting a bit uncomfortable with talking about myself. It wasn't something I was fond of doing, and I normally didn't give so much information away to guys I was fucking.

"That would be the boyfriend you cheated on?" He asked resting his arm on my leg. "Yep. I got high on heroin with this friend of my mom's he was my age before you start thinking shit, and we ended up fucking. Mike actually caught us, but he still let me stay with him. He was like that though; willing to help anybody that needed it no matter what they had done to him." I explained quietly.

"And you still thought he would cheat on you?" He asked softly. I shrugged, and tears came to my eyes. I hated talking about this. "It was the drugs. I was paranoid all the time, and I just kept remembering all the times before that I had been cheated on by my boyfriend. So I just lumped him into the group of assholes when in reality he was the best dude I'd dated ever. And then when I moved in with him I saw how much he had changed. I had turned him into one of the assholes." My voice broke on the last word, and I excused myself to the bathroom. I turned the cold water on, and splashed some on my face a few times. Sometimes I hate the person I'm becoming. More than that though, I hated letting people see me cry.

I heard the door open, and turned around to see Edward standing there with a very concerned look on his face. I started to apologize, but he stopped me with a kiss. He started with a light kiss on my lips, and then kissed the tear tracks on both cheeks, and then my eyelids before coming back to my lips again. He deepened the kiss slowly, and lifted me up onto the counter. Still kissing me he lifted my tank top up as I raised my arms, and then broke our kiss long enough to get the shirt off. He lifted me off the counter and put me back on my feet then pushed me against the wall. He slid his hands down my sides ever so slowly until he reached my shorts. Then he grabbed a hold of the shorts and slid those down just as slowly until I stepped out of them. He started a trail of hot, wet kisses slowly up my leg to my hip where he gently bit down; causing me to break out in Goosebumps. He nudged my legs apart, grasped firmly onto my hips, and thrust his tongue between my slick folds eliciting a moan of pleasure from me.

He worked his tongue slowly along my clit, and then deeper into my core going faster and faster until I thought I might explode with pleasure. I groaned when he pulled away and came to stand before me. It took me a second to realize he was naked, but I didn't have time to worry about how that had happened. He hoisted me up, and slipped his cock inside of me in one fluid movement. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and pulled him to me for a kiss. I could taste myself on him, but I didn't mind. Not when his kisses were so intoxicating. Everywhere his hands touched left a trail of fire behind and that combined with the fast pace were quickly causing me to lose control. I could feel the coils in my belly winding tighter and tighter until at last they were set free, and I cried out in pleasure with all that I had. Seconds later Edward moaned and I could feel him spill inside of me. He rested his forehead against mine for a short time as we both caught our breath, and then he set me on my feet again with a light kiss.

He gathered up his jeans and boxers, and walked out giving me privacy to clean up. I did so quickly, put my clothes back on, and went back out to the living room. Edward was pacing the floor, looking worried about something. I sat down on the couch with a sigh, and waited for him to say what was on his mind. He kept looking up at me, opening his mouth to say something, and then closing it again. It was actually kind of cute to see him looking so nervous. Finally, he stopped pacing and looked over at me.

"I may or may not use a few drugs recreationally. Is that a problem for you?" He asked. "What kind of drugs?" I asked. "I've done coke a few times, but mostly just pot." He replied quickly. I started to laugh, but stopped myself when he glared at me. "Why…would you care if that was a problem for me?" I asked with a grin.

"I kinda like this thing we have going on here, and I didn't want that to be a reason we stopped." He replied with a shrug. "It wouldn't be. In fact, I may or may not use those drugs with you." I said using his words. "Really? I thought you moved away from your mom to get away from the drugs?" He asked sounding surprised. I shrugged and replied, "Moderation is the key." He snorted. "Let's go get some food." He said after a minute. Sounded good to me.

I changed clothes quickly and met Edward downstairs at his car. We went to the diner in town and had a quick breakfast since Edward had to open the shop this morning. He dropped me off at home, and I went straight to bed. We hadn't slept much the night before, and given our extracurricular activities I was worn out. I woke up around seven that evening to the sound of my phone chirping repeatedly. I groaned loudly and reached over on the nightstand to grab it. I immediately perked up when I saw it was from Edward.

_Closing the shop early. I'm gonna run home and shower. Wanna grab dinner? –E _

I smiled to myself and hit reply.

_Sounds great. Why don't you just come here and we can order in? -B_

_That depends. Am I gonna get laid? (: -E_

_I guess that depends on how fast you get here. –B _

I was just getting out of the shower when I heard a knock at the door. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to answer it. I swear to god my jaw hit the floor when I saw Edward. I have never in my life seen someone who looked so fucking _good_. He was wearing all white, and pulling it off quite sexily. White long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white vest buttoned up over it, and white dress slacks. I looked him up and down, and smiled when I got to his feet. Black combat boots. My kinda guy right there. He smiled cockily as he brushed past me inside. I caught a whiff of him and my eyes fluttered. _Holy shit._ If I was wearing panties I'd need new ones. He smelled, and looked _that_ good.

"Why thank you, Bella. I do look sharp don't I?" He said with that damn cocky grin on his perfect face.

I dropped my towel with a smirk of my own, and watched as his grin faded quickly. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" I quipped. He shook his head no and started towards me. I held a hand up and he stopped in his tracks.

"Fun fact about Bella; I don't like cocky. Are you cocky, Edward?" I asked. He shook his head no a little faster. "Do you like fucking me?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He nodded quickly. "Then I suggest you don't get too cocky. I would really hate to have to put you in your place again." I stated with a smirk. I walked past him quickly, headed for the bedroom. I didn't even make it down the hallway before he caught up to me.


End file.
